


The Jacket

by Shadowkira



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Loss, Male-Female Friendship, Possibly romance if you want to interpret it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkira/pseuds/Shadowkira





	The Jacket

* * *

 

 

Shaw stood behind Lionel, crunching away on a bag of potato chips as she watched him enter the last of the information on the perpetrator that they had caught together.

 

“That should do it.”

 

A passing uniformed officer raised a curious brow toward Shaw, earning him two glares simultaneously. “What? She’s my C.I.!” Lionel barked, clearly annoyed.

 

The man picked up his pace, moving away from the two as quickly as possible.

 

“Well, as fun as this was… I’m glad we’re done. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got a date with my shower.” Shaw said, crumpling up the bag in her hand before dropping it into the trashcan beside his desk.

 

Lionel stared at her a moment, hesitation clear on his features. “Hey, uh, wait up outside for a sec? I’ve got something for you.”

 

Shaw arched a single brow and nodded back over her shoulder before heading for the exit.

 

It was cold outside; the sun nearly completely gone by now. Shaw exhaled slowly, trying to push the image of Joss’ empty chair from her mind.

 

She blinked a few minutes later, brought out of her thoughts by the soft click of Lionel’s shoes on the pavement behind her.

 

“You look cold.” He commented.

 

Shaw chuckled dryly and was about to respond when she felt nervous hands slide something over her shoulders.

 

“A buddy of mine is really good with leather, had him fix and clean it up a bit… Figured it was’t doing anyone any good sitting in evidence anymore.”

 

Shaw felt a lump form in her throat as she glanced down at the jacket. The faint smell of Joss’ perfume filled her senses.

 

Lionel shot her a small, sad smile before turning to head for his car.

 

“Wait.” Shaw called after him, “Shouldn’t her kid have it?”

 

Lionel paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. “Taylor has a lot of things and memories to remember his Mom by. I had thought about givin’ it to Wonder Boy but I figured it would fit you better. She’d want you to have it, Sameen.”

 

Shaw swallowed thickly, nodding as she glanced down. Slowly, she slid into the sleeves of her new jacket and put her hands in the pockets. She hesitated a moment longer, keeping her eyes down before raising them as she turned to leave.

 

“Night.”

 

Lionel smiled after her, “Night.”

 

 


End file.
